We are not Compatible
by The Lady Dudes of Japan
Summary: Anti-Mary-Sue  Kimiko knew her and Ken were meant to be together from the first time she saw him.  Will a day in the park be all she needes to claim her love or will her advances scare off poor little Ken.  Daiken.


_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

_Japanese Lady Dudes Here._

_I really dislike Mary-Sues. Them and poor writing has ruined one of my favorite fandoms. Mary-Sues are unrealistic, and boring to read about. They make serious things such as rape and abuse seem cool and so easy to overcome! No! Especially rape, which follows you! I know not all rape victims are the same but seriously! The poor writing! I'm not a grammar jerk, hell I misuse semicolons all the time, Microsoft Word 2007's Spelling and Grammar Check has its work cut out but… but not capitalizing words at the beginning of EVERY SENTENCE, Not putting Quotations when someone speaks! It's ridiculous! It turns a reader off and a lot of these stories have really good plots and ideas. I just won't read you though, if I can't tell when someone is speaking or if you can't even capitalize names of your characters or words at the beginning of a sentence. If you haven't been taught that in English class, you shouldn't be on here._

_An author who I was a huge fan of used to write stories like the one I'm about to type. She would make her own typical Mary-Sue and bash the shiz out of her! I loved it! Nothing brings someone like me more joy than seeing things that Mary-Sues deserve happen! I've been on Fan fiction since I was in 5__th__ grade. I am now a junior (11__th__) in high school and it hurts that a fandom I'm been so loyal to crash down because of those reason I've listed above. I know authors are going to come and go, but most of my favorite have left because of it. _

_Is the Digimon fandom run down by these things? I only stick to the Adventure 02 – Ken Ichijouji section and it's not bad at all. But that's only one portion of the fandom so I don't know. I'm sure though you guys have run into one of these Mary-Sues somewhere in the fan fiction kingdom though. _

WARNING: The Mary-Sue I'm about to write is NOT based off any character another author has made. She is completely made up by me and I can do with her as I please.

Flames are welcome. If you are 13 or under I suggest you not leave a flame because it will probably be immature and WILL be laughed at. Save yourself the embarrassment kidos.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon. If I did everything past Adventure 02 would not exist. There would be a 03, 04, 05, 06, 07, 08 and so on. I do however own the Mary-Sue in here. SHE'S 100% MINE AND I'M DOING AS I PLEASE WITH HER!

This is a One-Shot.

I've seen this clique used a few times. The Perfect Mary-sue with the dark past comes into the scene, meets the famous kid and he instantly falls for her "Beauty" No! You're a spoiled bitch, you're not sassy, no canon character is going to fall for you! Urgh!

**We are not Compatible **

"**The Dark Past 'We're Meant to be together because of it'" Mary-Sue**

Five years ago when she was 11 (Same age as him) she knew they were meant to be every time she watched him on TV. They were just so meant to be; so-o-o-o Compatible! From there love of soccer to their high intellect. She had even lost an older brother, like he had. Kimiko was absolutely sure that Ken Ichijouji was the boy she was going to spend the rest of her life with. Now that she had grown into her womanly body, she was ready to pursue him and make him hers!

* * *

"Daisuke, let me pay half at least!" Ken insisted as he watched his Daisuke-kun fumble with his wallet as he searched for the missing money he knew he had. Daisuke found half of it but was starting to panic as he couldn't find the remainder of his money he knew he had. It was their one year anniversary and as a treat to Ken he brought him to a pretty nice restaurant. It wasn't Five Star but it was pretty abusive on Daisuke's wallet.

"Found it!" He exclaimed, joy flooding him as he found the money that had somehow slipped behind his driver's license. Sure he looked like a baka for sweating, panting and throwing out words that shouldn't have been used in a restaurant like this, but he had found it so none of that mattered to him. Besides, Ken had a smile on.

"Oh Daisuke." Ken sighed lovingly right before he leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. "You didn't have to do all this for me."

Daisuke gave the waitress the money and left a tip on the front of the table before he stood up and waited for Ken so they could leave. "I wanted to do something really nice for our anniversary since most of our dates have been spent at my place when my parents are out. I'm pretty sure you were getting sick of my Ramon."

Ken smirked, "How could I ever get sick of 'Daisuke's-Bodaciously-Awesome-Secret-Ramon-Recipe'!" He joked as they officially left the place. The two decided to head towards the park to finish off their date by sitting in each other's arms, listening to the movement of the lake as they whispered dirty flirts into each others ears. Too bad a tornado was going to ruin it.

When they arrived, Ken excused himself to use the park's public bathroom. He told Daisuke to go ahead and sit down. Daisuke said okay and gave Ken a strange look; he seemed nervous all of the sudden.

Once inside, Ken clicked the lock and went to the mirror. "Ngh. You can do this Ken." He said to his reflection. "Just act sexy and tell him your parents are away for the whole night. Just picture sexy." He tried to make what he thought would be a seductive face but he thought it looked more like he was high. "I'm the most awkward thing in Japan!" He hissed and hung his head low. After dating for a year, our little Ichijouji felt he was ready to take the next step in their relationship. It was easier then he thought to get together; after he tried to coax his mother to go on a date with dad she gave him a wink and said she'd treat his father to a night in Tokyo and afterwards they'd spend the night in a hotel over there. It was so terribly weird that your mother knew what you were going to do. This might be the only night in a while he'd have to do this. He wanted to take his time and not be rushed with the idea that his parents would be home soon. Ken was not going to let the fact that he couldn't make a sexy face ruin his night. He'd just whisper it in Daisuke's ear so he couldn't see his face.

* * *

Kimiko Murakami must have done something to make the gods smile down on her. For right when she entered the park a certain indigo haired teen left the park restroom. She took her chance and swooped right down to where he was at. She used her hands to move her waste length black hair behind her so her huge breast could clearly be seen poking out from her red, low cut tank top. As she quickly approached him she battered her heavy make-upped eyelashes.

He seemed a bit surprised at her. Must have been his awe of her beauty, he'd be in more awe once he heard her soft, angelic voice. "Hey there." She said in a sexy, yet casual voice. "How are you doing today, Ichijouji right?" She smiled and ever so slightly pushed her lips out in a way she knew would turn him on. Everything about her was a big turn on. Her eyes were big and brown and had naturally thick and long eyelashes. Her nose was petite and kind of smashed but in a way men found completely adorable. Her lips were full and kissable. Her body was to die for too, not a bit of fat on her, besides her double D breast were perky and happy.

"Hey." He said in a cute way that Kimiko took as a flirty way. "I am doing okay, thank you for asking. I hope you're having a good day too. Bye." He said innocently and bowed slightly before started walking off.

Kimiko smiled as she realized Ken Ichijouji liked playing hard to get. She always played that part. "I'm Kimiko by the way."

"That's a lovely name. I'll see you around Kimiko."

"You forgot something." God, isn't he a genius, or at least used to be. Kimiko never thought he'd be bad with girls. He must be nervous being around such a lovely creature that he forgot something so silly as her number so he could later call her and they could go on a date.

Ken turned back around again and gave her a confused look as he titled his head to the side. "Wha-? What'd I forget?"

"My number silly, you're so cute, you know that?" She giggled and pushed back a strand of hair that had fallen into her face.

Ken was more than a little confused. Was he missing something he should know? Why does he need her number, he thought she was just a friendly person going out of her way to say hi. Maybe they used to know each other when they were little and she wanted to hang out. No… That still seems off.

Kimiko had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. Good thing she always carried little rips of paper that she wrote her number on for when a guy asked for it. She walked over to him and placed it in his pants pocket. "Call me, okay love?" She said and kissed him on the forehead which caused the smaller of the two to jerk back.

He tried to place some words together to tell her something, anything but she stepped in. "What's your problem Ichijouji? I'm throwing myself at you and you freak when I kiss you? If you're shy with girls that okay, I'll be slow with you and help build up your confidence."

"Ummm… Kimiko. I have to go; my boyfriend is over there by the lake waiting for me. I'm really sorry but-"Those were not smart words to use. "My" and "Boyfriend" didn't really settle well in Kimiko's head. Ken was about to run off when a blur of black and red came at him and grabbed his wrist causing him to yelp and coward down.

"No. You're confused. You and I are supposed to be together! See I've thought it all out and matched it together. Your brother was hit by a car! Mine was killed in a tragic car accident! You're smart, I'm smart! And I love soccer too! Oh my God Ken if you knew how compatible we are you and I would already be on our way back to my place. Ken I've saved my innocence for you! Whoever that boy is… is holding you back from what you deserve!" As the seconds went on, Kimiko's anger went up. Her grasp on him tightened and she began to pull him away from the lake, towards her house. "I'll show you what it's like to be with a woman. Real, young, sexy women that can make your fantasy dreams come true. You'll be an exfaggot!"

"Let. Go. Of. Me." He had to be stern and unafraid. Obviously this girl is suffering from some illness that's making her act illogically. She didn't know what she was doing, she didn't know what she was saying, and she didn't know she was seriously starting to hurt him. "Kimiko, Stop!"

"Shut up!" She turned around to face him and let go of him. Before he had a chance to ditch her she slapped him across the face. "I've done everything to make me perfect for you, the perfect person to become your prefect girlfriend and then wife. We're going to be happy, you're going to claim my innocence, protect me from the nightmares of the night my brother died and how my parents would beat me once he was gone! Jesus Ken we need each oth-

"Hey!" An angry voice interrupted her. Her head whipped up to see some goofy looking teen with messy brown hair and goggles. "What do you think you are doing to him?" She watched in horror as he ran over to Ichijouji and helped him up. Daisuke used a hand to wipe away a tear Ken didn't even know had fallen. "Fuck, it's already starting to bruise. What did you do to him you crazy bitch?"

Kimiko reeled back in repulsion! No one dares speak to her! People respect her for overcoming her dark past and being able to hold her head high! She intimidating people with her strong will and strength, no little fucker talked that way to her! She watched as Daisuke pulled Ken behind him and stood up to her. She pushed out her chest and cracked her knuckles to try and intimidate him. It didn't seem to faze him. "Are you the one keeping him from being with the one he belongs with, Goggle head?"

"No one harms my Ken-chan. Especially not some crazy bitch! Now get out of here or else!"

This made her laugh. Is that the best he had? She would run circles around him and make him cry! "What are you going to do? Hit a girl? You're nothing, both of you are! I was stupid for ever wanting to be with a weak, whiney little faggot like him-

_Slap_

It probably echoed throughout the whole town. When Daisuke Motomiya slapped Kimiko, Everything from microscopic bacteria stopped moving.

Daisuke waited to see if Kimiko would do anything before he took Ken-Chan and led him away from the crazy girl. Once she was out of the park and far enough away from her they stopped. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just shaken up." He mumbled.

"I doubt she'll bother you again. I think I knocked her off her high horse and sent her deeper down than hell."

"Thanks Daisuke, for being my knight in goggles."

"What was her issue anyway?"

"Apparently our dark past brought us together."

"You can't just walk into someone's life and demand that you two be together. It doesn't matter what you think. And the whole using violence to get what you want? My god what was she planning to do, keep you locked in her basement until she brain washed you into loving her."

"It doesn't matter now. By the look on her face I don't think she'll bother me again. I love you Daisuke."

"I love you Ken-Chan!"

"Do you want to come to my place?" He didn't say it seductively, or whisper it into his ear. He said it with confidence and knowledge that he was ready and wanted to do this with Daisuke. No crazy bitch was going to take this night away from him. She might have almost kidnapped him but he had a knight in goggles to reward. And what better way to do that was to give him all he had.

End!

_I hope you enjoyed! Here is some more info on Kimiko so you can better understand her!_

_Her brother was drunk and wrapped himself around a tree. _

_Afterwards she became so angry and uncontrollable that the relationship between her and her parents was lost forever._

**Want to read more Mary-Sue bashing fics? Send me the clique and I'll write it!**

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_


End file.
